dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Gemma
Gemma is a character in XI. She is the childhood friend of the Luminary and was born on the same day as him in the village of Cobblestone. Appearance Gemma is a young woman with long blonde hair covered by a red kerchief. She wears a white peasant blouse covered by a blue dress and a red apron, as well as a pair of brown boots. Personality Gemma is very kind and pretty outgoing. She treats her friends with respect, mostly the Luminary. She can be pretty emotional at certain times, but she can get over it quickly. She is also very helpful, like giving the Luminary her charm to bring with on his journey to remind him of her. Biography ''XI'' Coming of Age Both the Luminary and Gemma were born on the same exact day. On the birthday they become an adult, the pair decides to participate in a coming-of-age ritual together. To perform the rite, they must climb to the summit of Cobblestone Tor and offer a prayer. She and her dog Sandy accompany the Luminary on the climb when they are suddenly attacked by monsters. The Luminary dispatches them in short order, with Sandy's aid. As the pair continues their ascent, they witness Gemma's younger brother Cole under attack from a pair of smogs, which are also felled quickly. Cole tries to explain that he had hoped to prank Gemma when the monsters appeared, but Gemma scolds him and orders him back to Cobblestone with Sandy. Though still perplexed by the monster attacks, Gemma continues on with the Luminary to reach the top of the Tor. In an instant, Gemma and the Luminary are attacked by a Hades condor. Gemma loses her footing and nearly slips off a precipice, but the Luminary catches her arm. His tattoo suddenly flashes, projecting into the clouds and summoning a bolt of lightning that strikes the bird down. With the skirmish resolved, Gemma recites the prayer, thus completing the ritual. The rain that had fallen on the area ceased, and the skies cleared. Later that evening, both Gemma and the Luminary are restless as each ponders what lies ahead. The Luminary is to go on his journey. Gemma pauses to reflect on their time growing up, and recalls a bit of the Luminary's legend as she points out his star overhead. As our hero prepares to depart in the morning, Gemma is hard at work, and fashions a charm as her parting gift to him. Road to Yggdrasil Gemma is captured along with other residents when Heliodor sacks Cobblestone in order to root out the Darkspawn they claim is there. What happens to her after this remains unknown. Rise of the Lord of Shadows After the Fall, Gemma is found to be alive and well, thanks in part to Hendrik and his humane treatment of the prisoners taken in the raid. Once again, she has the Luminary following her inside the ruins of Cobblestone, now The Last Bastion, where survivors of the Fall have gathered. In Search of Lost Time Gemma returns to the devastated village upon her release from the Heliodor dungeons. With the church being the only remaining building, she and Amber petition the party for their aid in restoring the village. To do so, they will need to find able help from around Erdrea. Gameplay Gemma mostly serves as a tutorial character. A non-player character in battle, Gemma will usually watch with trepidation as the Luminary engages the enemy, cheering him on throughout the encounter. Her dog takes the more active role of the two, as she assists with her lunges and barks, the latter of which can stun a target for at least one turn. If for any reason the Luminary is low on HP or MP, Gemma will toss a recovery item to him. Trivia In the official art, Gemma is often seen wielding a sword, despite never seen using one in-game. Gallery Dragon_Quest_XI_PlayStation_4_Emma.jpg Dragon_Quest_XI_PlayStation_4_Emma_2.JPG Dragon_Quest_XI_PlayStation_4_Emma_3.jpg Videos 【ドラクエライバルズ】 エマボイス集 (川澄綾子) Category:Dragon Quest XI characters Category:Human